deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Huey Duck
The oldest of the three nephews (by three seconds), he is often called upon to be "The Brains." He LOVES being a triplet, is the consummate Junior Woodchuck, and often finds himself scrambling to find logical solutions to the completely illogical. Ever the explorer, Huey is always eager to test his mettle and may one day earn his Adventurer's Merit Badge. Huey is good-natured, courteous, polite and kind-hearted. He's close with his family and loves his brothers, uncle and great-uncle dearly. Like his brother Dewey, Huey has an affinity for adventure, though unlike Dewey who is brash and thrill seeking, Huey has a more methodical, slow paced, safe and rationally-minded approach to adventure. He doesn't tend to believe in things he can't prove to exist and has been shown to be critical of others who believe in such things. These are traits that were likely instilled into him by the Junior Woodchucks. Huey is a small white 10-12 year old duck with a red collared shirt and red cap on his head. Huey is a smart "by the book" guy (specifically theJunior Woodchuck Guide Book). Huey is intelligent, analytical, and precarious boy scout. Huey is the most rigid of the triplets but he is still be troublesome like his brothers yet he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as "nerdy" as he is shown to enjoy science; in discovery, books, modern inventions and more. His own brother Louie has call him nerdy yet he is proud of it, shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians. Huey is also down to earth and loves being a junior woodchuck. Huey is a duck of logic and rational explanation as shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians he choose to believe in logic and science than mythology. He loves to finds a logical solution in their illogical situation. While Huey can considerate he has his moments be a bit conceited, Huey takes great pride in his intelligence, organization skills, and his Junior Woodchucks trained skills; which lead him to believe that he is usually correct and or the best about most things which shows in McMystery at McDuck McManor!, Terror of the Terra-firmians, and The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks. And when anyone doubt his intellect he gets really offended like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Its was also shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians that Huey is afraid of the unknown but doesn't shy away from a mystery. Huey loves to reach his goals with well structured check list because he likes to control the situation. Although even though Huey can be level-head he become unstable when things don't go the way he planned. Huey has shown his aggressive side in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beakswhen things don't work out the way he hoped, leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). This was also shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where Huey snapped at great Uncle Scrooge for being to stubborn to turn around. Huey is also very inquisitive with things he doesn't know to much about, and yearns to know more. This is shows in The Spear of Selene, once he meets Zeus he is very excited and wishes to learn more about his powers.